


My Boy

by JarethTheGoblinKing123



Series: You're Mine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethTheGoblinKing123/pseuds/JarethTheGoblinKing123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has never seen anyone more beautiful than that high school boy at soccer practice. Dean knew, he had to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you guys like this! This is my first Fanfic. Criticism would be lovely to improve my writing.

Dean wasn’t always this needy, but when it came to that boy Castiel; he just couldn’t handle himself. He wanted to have Castiel in his presence every second of the day. The thing was, Castiel had no idea who that strange man was that watched him walk home from the high school every day. Castiel just took him as some creep who got off on boys. There seemed to be more of them every year. Otherwise Castiel didn’t think anything of the man.

 

     Dean worked as a construction worker around the small Kentucky town. He settled down there after years of traveling with his brother Sam. Sam went off the college to pursue his dreams of being a lawyer; he met a girl named Jessica one thing led to another now they live across the state with their daughter Mary. Dean was fine with it but sometimes he just wanted to have a cold beer and talk with his little brother. Things around the house became increasingly lonely. Dean went out for a drive to escape it all unknowing to him that he was about to see the boy who was going to change his life forever. Deans heart seemed to catch in his throat. The boy was casually walking home after what seemed to be soccer practice judging by his gear. His hair kept getting caught in the wind, long dark chestnut hair whipping into his eyes with each whisper of the wind. Dean was immediately interested in the boy. Questions raced through Deans mind about the painfully handsome teen clad in soccer gear. _I wonder if he sees me? Does he look legal? Does he have a girlfriend?_

 

     The boy turned his head feeling like someone was watching him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Castiel met eyes with a man with a military cut styled blonde hair and vibrant green apple eyes. The man’s gaze was intense Castiel felt uncomfortable with this strange man staring at him so intently; he began to walk faster to his safe haven. The way the boy walked was graceful, he seemed as if he had fallen from the heavens just for Dean to have. A poke in his jeans ripped dean from his thoughts. _Shit_. Dean was rock hard.Shifting the car into drive quickly Dean sped off to home to relieve himself.

 

     The strange man was quickly shaken from Castiels thoughts. He had to get home to wash the grime of dirt and sweat off of him. Castiel let out a long groan when he came to the realization that he had a Advanced Chemistry project due. Castiel was what you could call a genius without trying. He always made straight A’s. He was in all of the advanced placement classes, he was the perfect student. He had plenty of friends made great grade and was the star of the school soccer team. Everyone loved being in the presence of the lively bright boy.

     Dean barely pumped himself twice before he released his load, he was thinking of the well built high school boy. No one had got Dean that hot before. All Dean could think about all night was that boy. He imagined himself laying in bed with him, caressing him. Dean could feel his dick starting to strain. He sprawled his self across his large bed falling asleep to the thought of the boy. Dean called in the next day to work asking off for a personal day. He had to see the boy again. Deans truck creaked up to the curb across the street from the school, he had a perfect view of the front doors. 30 minutes had passed and still he hadn’t seen the curly headed boy. Letting out a long sigh he placed his hand on the gear shift just in time to see the prize he had been waiting for.

 

     Castiel was walking down the steps when his friends cut him off. He had known Balthazar and Anna since they were kids. Anna always seemed to have a crush on him since he could remember but she just wasn’t the type he was looking for, nor the gender.

 

“So Cas did you finish the Chemistry project?” Anna asked.

 

“Just barely, I had to stay up till 2:00 in the morning. Soccer practice keeps taking up all of my time.” Anna frowned at his answer. She never approved of Castiel playing such a dangerous sport, she didn’t want him to get hurt.

 

 

“Oh you’re such a nerd, I haven’t done mine yet. I am pretty sure I can come up with some sort of excuse for Mr. Zachariah.”Balthazar cut in slightly nudging Castiel. Castiel just laughed in response.

They all got close to the front doors when he got that same feeling as yesterday, someone was watching him. Castiel craned his neck to meet eyes with the same mysterious green eyed man. Castiel was frozen on the spot. His gaze seemed to glue him down. Those sharp eyes were so intense Castiel couldn’t hear the voices of his friends trying to get his attention.

 

 

“Cas! Hello! Earth to Cas!” Anna waved her hand in front of Cas’s face.

 

He snapped out of the green eyed mans trance. Turning from his friends Castiel charged into the school doors. Balthazar and Anna looked at each other with confusion.

_Oh god._ He looked at him. Those blue eyes were enough for Dean to explode on the spot into his jeans. _Shit fuck_. Dean looked down at his soiled jeans then back up to where the boy once stood before charging into the doors. He needed to find out who that boy was or he just might go fucking insane. Behind the seat Dean kept a spare pair of jeans, quickly slipping out of his dirty underwear and jeans dean slipped on a fresh pair of pants. He was just going to have to go commando. The car door creaked as Dean pushed it open. He took long confident strides over to the people _his_ boy was talking to. Dean realized he didn’t have a cover story for why he was questioning who their friend was.

 

     Dean and Sammy used to get into a lot a trouble. They had all sorts of fake badges and ID’s. They would go cross country impersonating cops and helping solve cases. It was more of a hobby than anything. Dean fumbled in his jacket pockets for his FBI badge.

     “Excuse me; do you know who that boy is that you two were just talking to?” Dean put on his best authority voice. The two teenagers looked at the badge then back at Dean.

    “You don’t look like FBI mister.” The male teenager looked at Dean challengingly.

    “You know what, I could have your ass in jail in 2 seconds for questioning me. Now tell me who that boy was.” Deans voice was gruff and serious now. The male stood down after that.

     “His names Castiel Novak.” The girl cut in. “Is he in some kind of trouble?”

     “No mam, we just saw him around a crime scene. We just needed to see if he saw anything." Dean could see that the converstaion was going no where. "Well thank you for your time mam.” Dean smiled at the girl turned to the boy frowned and turned on his heels.

     I finally know his name. Dean repeated the name at home testing it on his tongue.

     “Castiel Novak. Castiel, Castiel, Novak. Novak. Castiel Novak."He was practically singing the name around the house. Dean couldn’t wait to see his boy again.

   

* * *

     Dean figured out when Castiel had practice, games, when school let out, and began. He wouldn’t get enough of seeing _his_ boy. Dean needed to figure out a way to see his boy face to face whenever he needed him.It took Dean weeks to orchestrate but he finally had a plan. He was going to take Castiel.

    Being a carpenter came to use sometimes. Dean refurbished the entire basement. He built a small bathroom with one sink a toilet and shower, a bedroom and a little living room. Dean put a bookcase in the bedroom stocked full of popular new books (the lady at the counter told him that they were best sellers). His Castiel was smart he needed to make sure he was staying that way. Dean put in the living room a brand spanking new TV with a DVD player that had Netflix so Castiel wouldn’t get bored. He new how teenage boys like cool new gadgets so he put a mini fridge next to the small dining room table in the living room also. Castiel would love this new place; Dean just hoped he would love him as much too. Dean woke in the morning with a smile plastered on his face. Today was the day he would get his boy.

    Dean used the power of the badge to get into hospital to pretend he was interested in a case. When the nurse was distracted with a patient he swiped a bottle of Ketamine. This would surely knock out Castiel. Today Castiel had soccer practice after school. Dean had the plan to where he would jump out from behind his truck and stick Castiel with the needle.

     The day at work dragged by, every time Dean looked at the clock what seemed like every five minutes. The clock finally struck 4:00 Dean raced out to his truck to accidently ram into one of his coworkers shoulder but he didn’t even seem to noticed he was finally getting his boy and he couldn’t wait.

    Castiel was tired from practice, they had to run a 5k and do suicides down the hill for 30 minutes. They had districts this weekend and the coach wanted to make sure the team was ready. They had 1st place every year since 98’ and he wasn’t about to break that winning streak. Castiel jammed his ear buds in his ears and blazed his new favorite band _Fitz and the Tantrums_. Balthazar always made fun of him for his genre of music but Castiel didn’t care. The night was chilly and a bit windy but he didn’t mind he was alone with his thoughts or so he thought. The chorus of the song hit and Castiel flung his hands to the beat. He loved this song; it always got him pumped before games. He was almost to his house when he felt those same familiar chills. Before Castiel had time to react a hand flung around his waist and a sharp sting hit his neck. Castiel tried to run but his legs were betraying him. His legs buckled under his weight, a dark circle was closing in around his eyes. Before Castiel lost consciousness he heard a gruff voice whisper “You’re my boy.”

    Dean was giddy with excitement. Castiel lay strewn across the back seat unconscious. He finally had his boy, his Castiel. It was a hassle carrying Castiel into the house, his limbs draped across Dean. Dean finally was able to get Castiel into his new little ‘Apartment’. The muscular man carefully laid the boy onto the bed in fear of hurting him. The tranquilizer should ware off in a couple hours. Dean hoped he was right. Taking a seat next to the bed he played the waiting game.

    Castiels whole body felt heavy. His eyelids seemed to weigh 1,000 pounds with each flutter. Castiels whole body seemed to shake back to reality, he suddenly became aware of the strange room he was in. Castiel tried to swings his legs off the bed but all he managed was a slight grunt escaping from his mouth. Within seconds a man was at Castiels side brushing his long brown hair out of his face. The boy tried to focus on the man but his eye sight was still fuzzy.

    “Castiel? You up?” A deep husky voice came from the man, Castiel couldn’t place whose voice it was but it was strangely comforting.

     Castiel shakily raised his hand towards the man. “Where am I?” Castiel finally managed the words. His voice didn’t seem his own it was thick and scratchy.

    “You’re safe, that’s all that matters. You’re finally here my boy.” The man leaned down to kiss Castiels head. The boy didn’t lean back though he slightly leaned into it. Castiel didn’t know what was up with him but he trusted this man for some reason, even though it seems this man had kidnapped him.

     “I may need some water.” Castiel spoke again. “Of course, of course.” Dean leapt up and headed over to the mini fridge. Thank god he had stocked it Dean didn’t want to go upstairs and leave Castiel all alone on his first night here.

     The Man retrieved the bottle of water and headed back over to him. Castiel had trouble with the first few gulps but he ended up draining the entire bottle. Wiping his mouth Castiel threw his legs over the side of the bed so he could face the man. “Who are you and why am I in this place?” Castiel was strangely calm for this type of conversation.

    “I am Dean. You’re here because.” There was a long pause but Dean decided to come right out and say it. “You’re mine.”

Castiels heart dropped what did this man mean? Castiel suddenly became aware of how dangerous this situation was and he became very frightened. Fat hot tears began to fall down Castiels face. “Please, I want to go home. Please let me go home. I promise I won’t tell anyone just let me go please.”

    Castiel was wailing now. Dean’s face twisted into disgust. Castiel was supposed to love him as much as Dean loved him! Why couldn’t he understand how much he wanted him! He chose him!

   “Please I am begging you!” Castiel was blubbering but managed to choke out his words.

    Dean was suddenly very angry. “Stop crying! Stop!” Dean raced at Castiel smashing his lips to the boys. Castiels eyes flew open in surprise. The boys lips tasted just as sweet as Dean imagined them to. He slipped his tongue past Castiels teeth licking his tongue with his. Castiel tried to fight what was happening but Dean only pinned his arms behind his head. Castiel thought he could flip him off but the man was strong, _very_ strong. Dean couldn’t hold off anymore. He needed Castiel now.

    Dean flipped Castiel onto his stomach ripping down the boys and his pants down in the process. Castiel was extremely frightened now. Dean hovered the head of his dick in front of Castiels virgin hole. Without a second thought he shoved his whole length into the tight flesh. Castiel could see stars as he was being stretched and ripped by his captor. Dean had never had a fuck this good in his whole life. Castiel was so tight Dean thought he might actually rip the boy in half. He was losing control his dick started to swell and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Dean was thrusting relentlessly into Castiel. Shivers sent up Deans spine and his body sent a warm flush up his abdomen he spilled himself into Castiels body. Dean laid there panting over Castiel. He didn’t want to leave his boys warm body but he had to clean up. Castiel let out a drawn mewl as Dean pulled out of his unwanting flesh.


	2. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesn't understand why Dean took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments of Appraisal and Criticism are lovely!

     Castiel hadn’t spoke in days. Dean was really worried with his behavior. He rarely ate or slept. It was taking everything in Deans power to keep his patience with his boy.

     Castiel couldn’t grasp it. Why did Dean have to have him? This man was a psycho rapist and Castiel had to escape quickly in fear he wouldn’t last longer.

     Dean left for work at 6:00 on weekdays but always took off weekends to be with Castiel. The teen wasn’t allowed any of the new technology in fear he would alert someone of what had happened to him. Castiel took to reading instead. The books took him away to another place escaping from his new reality until he heard the slam of Dean’s car door. At least he would be getting dinner soon.

     “Cas, I brought your favorite burgers from that diner downtown.” Dean took to calling Castiel Cas in the past couple of days. It tasted better on his tongue. Dean strode in smelling of fresh air and sweat. Cas missed the warm sun on his pale flesh. Dean hadn’t put in windows in his small enclosure. Castiel walked over to the small table where Dean was setting out their dinner on plates. Dean plopped down in the chair closest to where Cas was standing patting the chair for him to join him. Cas slid into the chair and started un-wrapping the savory greasy cheeseburger.

    “How was your day today tiger?” Dean asked with a mouth full of bun and burger. Castiel just shrugged in response and bit into his burger. Dean looked at him a gape.

    Why couldn’t Cas just understand he was here for his own good? Dean was trying to keep him safe from the cruel world and the only way to do it was to keep him here! Dean set his burger down and turned to Castiel.

     “Babe, what’s wrong?” Dean slid his hand on top of Cas’s.

      It wasn’t that Castiel was repulsed by Dean; he just didn’t understand why things had to be this way. Why couldn’t have Dean waited and asked him on a date like any other person? Why he just decided to kidnap him? Why he raped him if he loved him so much? Castiel knew what he was about to say could set Dean off but he didn’t care he needed answers if he was going to show this man any remorse.

    “Why?” Castiel innocently said the words careful not to antagonize Dean.

     Dean didn’t understand why Cas was asking such a silly question, he knew why! Dean loved the son of a bitch that’s why! Dean placed his hand on Cas’s cheek.

     “Baby it’s because I love you, I need you.” Deans voice was just a raspy whisper.Dean hated chick flick moments but he would do anything to make Cas understand.

      Castiel was taken aback by Dean’s answer. He had been loved by his family but not like Dean was admitting to him. Cas always seemed to come second compared by his brothers, even to his brother Lucifer who had gone wild and was shunned by the entire family. His family still secretly loved him and decided to live in disbelieve to their sons actions. His other brother Gabriel was the class clown, everyone loved him. He was very popular throughout the whole high school. He was also the all-star of the football team. Everyone thought Cas was just naturally smart and athletic but he worked so hard to impress them that he ran himself into the ground nearly every year trying to gain the approval of his parents. It seemed to Cas that he could never just act himself. His parents just never seemed to love him as much as his siblings and now here was Dean choosing him, taking him and telling him how much he loved him. Maybe this was sick and twisted but Cas was liking the idea of Dean more and more. 

      Dean noticed Cas’s eyes soften to his words. He was finally able to relax a bit; it seemed Cas was understanding his true intentions. “Cas baby do you get why I took you? I need to keep you safe, from everything.”

      Dean moved in towards Cas brushing his lips against his boys. Cas didn’t pull back, he actually leaned in. Castiel didn’t know what was going on but a heat started to build in his stomach. He felt hungry and it seemed only Dean could feed him what he needed. Cas crashed against Dean sending them to the floor. Deans eyes flew open in surprise but Dean quickly closed them moaning against Cas’s mouth. “Cas!” Oh fuck. Dean thought he was going to explode from the over sensory. He loved the feeling of being intertwined with his boy. Dean flipped over pinning Cas down. Cas looked up at him with hungry eyes.

      “Fuck me Dean.” Dean almost came right then and there with those dirty words coming from Cas’s mouth. Dean worked off his pants and underwear then resumed with Cas’s clothing too. Dean kissed Cas’s neck earning a long moan from Cas, he was ready. Lowering his head to level with Cas’s dick dean placed him lips on the teens head. Cas sucked in a short breath. Dean worked his mouth up and down Cas’s shaft until his Jaw hurt.

      “Dean I am going to come!” Castiels voice sounded strained.

       “Oh no you’re not, not till I say.” Dean growled into Cas’s ear.

        Dean lifted Cas up ramming him onto the edge of the bed. Dean spit into his hand rubbing it onto his dick. Cas was moaning with frustration. _What was taking him so long!?_ Dean hovered in front of Cas’s hole as if asking permission.

       “Dean fucking do it!” Cas roared.

        Dean didn’t waste any time slamming his entire length into Cas. “OH FUCK DEAN! OH FUCKING FUCK!” Cas shouted into the air.

        Dean just smiled to himself. He was glad he could get his boy as hot as he got him. Dean was merciless. He rammed into Cas over and over. Castiel could feel his orgasm returning in the pit of his groin.

       “I am going to make you come everywhere.” Dean hissed into Cas’s ear. Dean grabbed Cas’s dick and pumped him furiously. “OH GODAMMIT!” Castiel spurted all over the duvet Dean followed not long after filling his ass with his seed. Pumping himself into Cas till he knew he was dry. Cas’s legs buckled under him sending him and Dean onto the floor together.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks its time Castiel comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post ATLEAST once a week. Comments of appraisal and criticism are accepted.

     Castiel lay strewn over the couch reading a new book Dean had bought at his request. No matter how old Castiel got he could never stop reading the Harry Potter books. He had only asked for the first one but Dean wanted to please him; he brought home the entire series with a broad smile. Castiel loved the fantasy world sometimes it felt so real he thought if he closed and open his eyes he would be in Hogwarts lounging in the common room.

     Castiel was beginning to feel really comfortable with Dean, they seemed right together no matter the circumstances. Dean actually looked forward to coming home nowadays. Before Cas had come along Dean would usually drop by the bar and get hammered until he couldn’t recognize the silence in the house anymore. Dean was tired from a long week of work, thank god it was Friday now he could stay at home with his boy. Cas heard the car door slam. He jumped from his spot on the couch running to the bathroom to fix and make sure his appearance was good so Dean would be happy. Cas had just started doing this even thought he had been here for months now. Dean liked when his boy looked his best.

     “Baby! I home!” Dean strutted down the stairs to where Cas was waiting patiently.

     Dean put his hands around Cas’s waist pulling him for a slow sweet kiss. “Hi Dean” Cas smiled at him. “What are we having for dinner?” Castiel looked up at Dean expectantly; he was kind of getting sick of fast food.

     “I thought I would give you a special treat since you have been so good. I want to make you a meal, upstairs.” Castiels heart jumped.

     Dean was going to take him upstairs for the first time! “You’re going to take me upstairs?” Castiel asked to make sure he hadn’t misinterpreted Dean’s words. Dean just gave him a smile in response and grabbed Cas’s hand heading back up the stairs.

     Deans house was rather lovely. The space was very open. The house formed a large square. To the left of the basement door was the kitchen and dining room. On the right was the living room. There was another room next to there but Castiel couldn’t see into it.

     “Have a seat senor. Today we are having the finest lasagna in town along with garlic bread imported from Italy.” Castiel decided to play along with Deans silly Game.

     “Sounds delicious, now might I ask what refreshments does this fine establishment carry?”

     Dean started rummaging in the fridge till he found enough choices. “We have refreshing water, carbonated beverages and our finest boxed wine.”

     “I’ll take some of the wine please.”Castiel had only had wine once before at Balthazars house party, the drink wasn’t half bad.

     “Youre drink sir.” Castiel grabbed the wine glass taking a long healthy gulp from it never leaving Deans gaze.

     “Careful there babe don’t get me to excited before dinners done.” Dean winked at Cas before resuming his cooking.

      Deans cooking was surprisingly delicious. Castiel wondered where in the hell did he learn how to cook like this throughout the entire meal. After dinner Dean showed Cas throughout the house. The house was modest, it had a bathroom in the hallway by the kitchen and another that connected to Deans bedroom that was across from the living rom. It was nicely decorated and didn’t seem at all the house of a kidnapper. _No_. Castiel must not think of Dean as his Captor anymore, he loved Dean and Dean loved him.

      “So, you like the house?” Dean turned on his heels to face Cas.

      “It is very nice Dean.” Cas felt a bit bashful all of the sudden when he noticed they were in Deans bedroom.

      “Good, I have a surprise. My kid brother Sammy is coming into town with his family and I want you to life up stairs from now on. I need to you around here more. Keeping you in that basement made me feel like some sort of monster and you need some sort of color back on your skin.”

      _Was Dean serious?_ He was going to let him live up here, even when he was off at work. Dean really trusted him. It would be nice to with all of these windows to let the sunshine on him. Then sudden realization hit him.

      “Dean, what if someone was to see me? They would take me from you! I don’t want to leave you!” Tears began to well in Cas’s eyes. They couldn’t take Dean away from him. He needed Dean to keep him safe from everything.

      “Oh no Cas baby, I won’t let them ever take you away from me.” Dean took a sobbing Cas into his arms. “Do you hear me? They will never.” Cas just shook his head into the crook of Deans neck. “Come on baby let’s get you some pajamas.” Cas just mumbled some incoherent response in between each hiccup.

      Deans bed was high up from the ground with a huge memory foam mattress. Dean patted the left side for me lay on. “See memory foam, it remembers me.” Cas giggled at him and crawled under his duvet.Sleep soon consumed Cas. It wasn’t hard with Deans arms wrapped around him for protection.

      Dean and Castiel had been cleaning the house all weekend preparing for Sam and his families arrival. Dean seemed to relax to the thought of his brother; Castiel could tell they loved each other. Dean was talking nonstop about his beautiful niece and sister-in-law. At dinner he boasted about his smart little brother who became a lawyer. Dean was a family man and this couldn’t make Castiel happier.

* * *

     Today was Friday and Sam would be here within the hour. Dean was rushing around the house making sure everything was in order. Ranting about how he would have to replace the wood flooring soon and how it had lost some of its color. Castiel just smiled to himself. It was nice to see Dean so excited over something that wasn’t him.

     “Cas?” Dean looked up at him expectantly.

     “Oh, sorry what did you say?”Cas mentally kicked himself for not paying attention.

     “Does this outfit look stupid?” Cas just giggled at his overly worked up man.

     “You look perfect, as usual.” Cas dove in for a Deans lips. The kiss was slow and smooth; it took Cas’s breath away. Things started to get heavy when they were caught off by the doorbell.

    Dean practically sprinted for the door. Cas heard a shrill little voice call out to Dean.

    “UNCLE DWEEAANNN!” Dean laughed and swooped up his little niece.

    “How is my beautiful little Mary?” Dean took her into a bone crushing hug, but Mary did most of the bone crushing.

    “Sammy! Jessica! How are you!?” Dean pulled them into their hugs and escorted them into the house.

    “You guys I would like you to meet my boyfriend Castiel.” Deans eyes shone with pride. Cas and Dean hadn’t really discussed what they ‘were’ but boyfriend seemed the word.

    “We have heard so much about you! You can’t get Dean to shut up about you.” Jessica pulled Castiel into a hug.

    “Hey man.” Sam pulled him into another hug. Deans family seemed to love to hug.

    They all had a long dinner of meatloaf that Dean had cooked and lots of wine. Castiel helped a little by getting the ingredients Dean needed from the pantry and refrigerator. They all sat around at the table and talked about life as kids. Dean was a bad boy back in the day. Castiel wanted to see more of that in the bedroom. Jessica looked over to see Mary nodding off in her chair.

    “I think it’s time we all got to bed.” Sam and Dean drunkenly nodded. They all had a bit too much to drink, even Cas. They all said their goodnights and retrieved to their bedrooms. Dean stripped and flopped onto the bed. He turned his gaze to Cas.

    “Give me a show pretty thang.” Cas was more than happy to oblige to Deans needs. Cas slowly slipped out of his shirt and pants waltzing over to his prize. Dean growled in satisfaction. Cas stradled Dean, it was his turn to take control. Cas leaned down to Deans ear whispering “I am going to fuck your brains out.”


	4. Tea partys and questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has some questions about Castiel. Dean wont have any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments of appraisal and criticism are always lovely! I hope you like this chapter I try really hard to make these long for you guys!

     Sam Winchester had noticed who Dean supposed ‘boyfriend’ was as soon as he walked in the door. Sam wasn’t stupid, he paid attention to the news every once in awhile. If Jess knew anything about it she didn’t say anything. She didnt get to watch the news much with her hands full with their very active daughter. Sam just hoped what was going wasn’t what it seemed to be.

 

     Dean was having a great weekend. He was surrounded around the people he loved most, especially his boy. Dean strutted down the hall to the kitchen whistling the tune of some ACDC song that was stuck in his head.

    “Dean we need to talk.” Sam cut off Dean midway through the hallway.

    “Whatever may that be Samantha?” Sam pulled his best bitch face at his brother. “You know what we need to talk about.” Dean let out a long huff turning back towards his bedroom holding open the door for Sam to crouch under the archway.

    Dean looked to make sure no one was outside before shutting the door. Dean made sure to put on his best 'what the hell do you want sammy?' face.

   “Dean what the hell are you doing with that boy? I know you probably don’t mean harm, but his family is worried sick. He is still in high school for god sakes!” Sam’s mind was racing with possible scenarios he just hoped to god Dean wasn’t holding Castiel against his will. It didn’t seem so but you never know with Dean.

_Sam just didn’t understand him and Cas’s relationship._ They both loved and needed each other. They couldn’t live without each other, it was them against the world. “Sammy I know it looks freaking nuts, Cas _wants_ to be here. He really does. He can’t go back home now, he has stay here so I can protect him.” Dean was looking up at his kid brother with pleading eyes.

   “Dean? Do you realize how insane that sounds? Cas needs to go home before it’s too late! The police could find you out any day. I can’t have you being shipped off to the next penitentiary!” Dean grinded his jaw. _Why couldn’t Sam just understand?_

   “Sam we will keep to ourselves. We are careful. Me and Cas will move if we have to but my boy stays with me. Deans crow’s feet became more pronounced as he squinted his eyes.

   “Okay, you know what? Fine." Sam threw his hands up in defeat."Okay, you and Cas whatever you guys are be careful. Just please God if it to ever come to it and the cops find out do not come running to my door.” Sam knew Dean had their fathers stubbornness and he would be damned if he would keep arguing with a brick wall.

    “Fine s'cool with me. Thing is we _won’t_ get caught alright so stop worrying.” Sam could tell the conversation was over. Taking his cue of Dean clearing his throat Sam turned on his heels heading down the hall way to find out what Jess, Mary, and Castiel were up to.

     After Dean had cleared his head and calmed down he headed out of his room to find out where everyone was. Dean followed the voices that seemed to be coming from the basement. Dean was not prepared to find the scene that was laid out before his eyes.

     Sam and Cas were at Mary’s makeshift tea table, dressed in princess attire in all. Cas had a tiered tiara with large pink stones on each level. Mary’s dresses of course wouldn’t fit the two grown men but they attempted by pulling the sleeves up to their forearms. Sam also had a tiara on but he had blue rhinestones that perfectly matched his dress. Mary leapt to both men pouring them fresh cups of imaginary tea.

    “Uncle Dwean! Come have a tea party with us!” Mary shuffled over to her chest of dress up stuff nearly tripping over all of the material on her own dress. Mary yanked out a green dress with a yellow stoned tiara. Dean was happy to comply to his Nieces every whim. Dean took the spot across from Cas.

    “You look great in pink babe.” Cas just laughed at him slightly nudging Deans foot under the table. Next thing Dean knew Jessica appeared snapping pictures of all of the men.

    “Oh look at all of my handsome men! Aren’t they just pretty honey?” Mary excitedly agreed with her tongue half out.

    “Oh christ Jess, cant I have some dignity?” Sam asked jokingly.

    “Mhhh.. No. You’re a dad there’s no dignity for you now.” Sam laughed leaping up snatching Jess in his arms pulling her in for a playful kiss.

    “Oh god! Get a room.” Dean threw a pillow at the two. “We will but we’ll be quiet unlike you two last night.” Castiel blushed furiously.

   

* * *

     It was Sunday and today was the day Sam, Jess, and Mary were heading back home. Sam and Jess had a surprise for everyone before they headed off.

    “So me and Jess have some good news.” Dean stopped his sword fight that he was having with is niece momentarily. Castiel sped into the kitchen eager to hear the new piece of news.

    “Jess’s pregnant.” Dean leapt up in excitement. He pulled his brother and sister-in-law into a bear hug. “That’s freaking great!” Dean practically yelled. Cas headed over for hugs with the happy couple “Congrats you two. It’ll be exciting to have a new addition to the family.” Sam was beaming with pride. 

   After another half an hour of talking Sam looked at his watch saying they needed head off now or they might miss their flight. Everyone said their goodbyes Jess cried a bit blaming it all on the hormones.

   Dean shut the door resting against it letting out a long sigh. “That was eventful.” Cas laughed.Cas was still thinking about the happy new but DEan had other things on his mind. 

  “Now we have the house all to ourselves.” Dean raised his eyebrow suggestively slowly walking over to his lover. Dean gripped Cas’s hips yanking him closer. Castiel let out a small whimper. Castiel loved it when Dean got ruff with him. Dean lowered his head slightly brushing his lips to Cas’s ear. “Why don’t you get your ass in the bed room?” Cas felt his dick twinge to Deans dirty talk.

    Dean was already on the bed waiting for Cas by the time he reached the door way, Dean was such a impatient person. Cas crawled like a graceful cat onto Dean. Dean loved when his boy did this. Dean grabbed Cas’s head ripping it in for a hot demanding kiss. Cas was melted into Deans kiss. Dean became more demanding, he loved being on top. Practicly throwing Cas off of him Dean straddled the young male under him.

    “I am going to fuck you so hard.” Dean resumed with his hickys that he placed all along Cas’s neck. Castiel was gasping for breath before Dean was finished. Dean ripped down Castiel pants then his underwear.

    “No, allow me.” Castiel flipped Dean off shedding Deans clothing for him. Cas danced along Deans head flicking it with his tongue. Cas was teasing Dean and Dean hated and loved it so much. Cas took Deans full length into his mouth. _Jesus fuck does this kid have a gag reflex?_ Dean thought trying his hardest not to thrust his hips into Cas even more. Cas slid up and down tracing Deans pulsing vein with his tongue.

     “You taste so sweet.” Cas’s voice came out gruff and thick setting Dean off.

     “Get your pretty little ass over here.” Dean pushed Cas back roughly flipping him over. Cas was moaning freely now, he could barely contain himself when Dean got rough. Dean quickly reached across to the nightstand with the big bottle of lube he had just bought; it was cherry flavor. Slathering the gooey mixture onto his dick Dean could hear Cas pleading for him to fuck him. Dean didnt like being gentle with his boy when it came to sex he liked to give it rough and hard. Dean slammed into Cas. Castiels back arched and his toes curled while he let out a loud cry.

     “Jesus. God. Dean don’t stop.”Fuck. “Harder!” Cas was practically screaming. Dean took Cas’s plead as a challenge.

     “You want it harder do you babe? I’ll show you, oh I’ll show you.” Dean pulled out of Cas. Castiel moaned louder from the loss of Deans hard hot dick in him. Dean sat down in the armchair across from the bed. “Sit.” Deans eyes were crazed and hungry. Castiel awkwardly walked over. “Sit.” Dean hissed.

      Castiel positioned himself over Deans dick and plopped down. Stars shot out in front of Castiel eyes and Dean flung his head back in ecstasy. “Oh god dammit!” Dean screamed as Cas bounced up and down taking all of his lovers dick each time his hips dove down.

     “Oh Jesus Dean I am going to come!” Dean’s eyes turned dark. “Oh no you’re not, not like this. I want to see you get rammed against a counter. Dean picked up Cas while he was still inside him. He walked to the kitchen.

     “Oh Jesus Dean this is where we cook.” Dean roughly placed Cas against the counter still inside him. “Exactly my point.” Dean seethed into Cas’s ear.

      Dean was merciless now with his thrusts. Cas’s head was laying flat on the counter while he gripped the sides of the counter top. He felt like if he let go he might float away with how much Dean was plowing into him, but damn did it feel good. Castiel wasn’t going to last much longer and he knew it.

    “Can I come Dean please?” Dean felt like he was close also so he grabbed Cas’s dick that was being rocked against the counter with Cas. Dean always knew how to finish them both off. The older man pumped the teens dick while his thrusts became harder and quicker. Castiel vision went black while a mini fireworks show went off in his mind and dick. Dean wasn’t far behind him swelling bigger and bigger in Cas’s ass until he exploded in him

                                                                                      White liquid.

    There was white sticky hot liquid everywhere. Dean lay over Castiel panting over Cas still inside him. “Dean I think it’s time we clean ourselves up.” Dean just laughed in response kissing his boys shoulder blade.

    “Okay sweetie.”


	5. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is late home from work and Cas is starting to get worried.

      Cas loved the new little world that Dean had created for them, it was just for them. Though Cas could do without all the hours Dean was at work but they needed an income. Cas counted the minutes Dean was away at work or the store. They had melded as one in the past year. Dean and Cas would die if they had been apart for more hours than needed.They had become extremely co-dependent. 

     Cas loved to clean for Dean. The house was always pristine and organized, if it weren’t for Cas the whole house would be a living hell.Not that Dean was a slob but he was just a more of a messy person than Castiel was. Cas always thought to himself. _Opposites attract._

     Dean went out for Cas’s every whim but when he was away Cas had no way of getting things knowing he couldn’t leave the house in fear of being discovered. Dean went out one night to return to Cas with a small rectangular piece of plastic.

     “Here, this cards got a couple hundred on it. Use it for whatever you need while I am out at work.” Dean lightly pecked Cas’s lips. Cas asked ground rules of what it was for but Dean just said “Anything.”

     Cas wanted the house to feel more like their home. The internet had wonders of things for houses. Cas had decided to get a new comforter and towels with their initials on them. He just smiled to himself thinking of what Deans response would be, probably something about saying how cliché it was.

     Dean hadn’t been happier in his life then when he was with Cas. The house was always clean and smelled of scented candles and he was never lonely. That was Deans favorite part, always having someone to come home to. Things were just perfect and nothing could mess it up. His boy kept things in order. When it was just Dean who lived in the house leftovers were strewn about in the house and the house was rarely cleaned. Silence screamed at Dean throughout the house he hated it there and spent most of his time out at the bar trying to find cheap hookers to fill the gap in his heart with. When Cas came into the house though, all of the leftovers were placed neatly in the fridge, the house was dusted, swept, and vacuumed regularly. Things were just perfect.

     Dean strode down the hall to the kitchen. Bee lining for his boy by the fridge. “Hey babe.” Dean leaned in lightly brushing his lips to Cas’s.

     Cas was packing Deans lunch for work today. Cas loved the morning schedule they made. Sleepy sex in the morning then Dean would go into the shower to clean up while Cas made his lunch.

     “I made you a turkey hoagie with all of your favorites on it and a vegetable dish on the side.” Dean groaned a bit. Castiel was really cracking down on Deans bad eating habits. Dean wasn’t getting younger and neither was his body.

     “Hey, I also packed you some low-fat chocolate mousse, come on I am not that mean… yet.” Cas laughed at Deans puppy eyes. “Oh come on Dean I will not pack you any crap that will harm you body, I need you in working shape.” Castiel looked at Dean suggestively.

     “I think I am working just fine.” Dean retorted.

     “I didn’t seem so this morning.” Castiel fired back playfully. Dean took this as a challenge. Deans hands slipped onto Cas’s waste hoisting him up on the counter.

     “Oh really?” Dean growled pulling Cas to his lips. Cas smiled as they made out like teenagers. Things were getting really heated when they realized the time.

      “I gotta go babe, I’ll see you tonight.” Dean leaned in for one slower longing kiss before hastily breaking it and heading out the door, his healthy lunch in hand.

      Castiel dragged his fingers in his hair letting out a loud sigh realized his messy bed hair and pajamas. It was time to clean up. This was a morning ritual Castiel dragged on as long as possible making sure he was looking sexy for his man. After getting ready Cas looked at the clock. It was only 11:00.Letting out a long sigh Cas headed over to the computer. It was time to watch Netflix.

      Castiel had discovered a new show called Doctor Who a couple weeks back and he was all ready in the middle of season 7. The 50th anniversary was in a couple months and Cas had to catch up before it aired. The teenager found himself balling after part 1.

     “Why Amy, you left him!” Cas launched a tissue box at the computer while he bawled. Castiel just didn’t get it. She just left the Doctor for Rory. After a couple more minutes of sobbing Cas put himself in her shoes and thought about if Rory was Dean and realized he would make the same decision. After a series of tissues and tears Cas looked up at the clock. It was 4:00 o’clock.

     Cas’s brained raced with possibilities. _No_. Dean was probably just stuck in traffic. Dean wouldn’t leave him, _right_? Cas thought it better if he didn’t freak out. He didn’t want to get his anxiety up over nothing. Heading over to the kitchen Castiel thought about what he should make for them finally deciding on Italian. Lasagna. Perfect.

* * *

 

    “You sonafabitch! Get your fucking ass over here!” Dean had just got finished beating the shit out of some low life mugger that held him at gun point. The boy took a few blows before he realized he couldn’t size up with the buff construction worker, even though he had been shot in the shoulder just moments before.

     Dean had gotten into his car to see the bastard but not quick enough to get out of the line of fire. The boy fired, no questions. He didn’t even ask Dean for money. Just simply shot. The gangly teen didn’t even make to Deans wallet, he was on him in seconds. Deans right fist connected with his jaw making a crunching sound beneath his fingers, how Dean craved that sound. Sam and Dean always had a sort of lust for the blood of the bad guys. What could they say it? It was in their blood.

     Bunching the boys shirt in his hand Dean rammed his fist repeatedly into the boys nose making a squelching noise every time his nose was bashed further into his skull.

     “Now listen to me you sorry fuck truck, get a job! Stop fucking with people or I will come after you and end your ass! You hear me?” Deans face was inches from the teens face. All he could muster out from his broken mouth was a barely intelligible “Yes.”.

     Dean released his shirt and the boy fleed from the scene immediately. “I miss the old days when they would actual talk!” Dean screamed into the silence of the alley behind the construction site.

     Dean looked down at his wound hissing in pain. He was adrenaline filled during the brawl and he hadn’t really processed that he had been shot in the shoulder. The blood oozed steadily in a warm stream down Dean’s front soaking the new Metallica shirt Cas had ordered online for him. Dean heaved himself up back to his truck. The loss of blood made his balance off making him teeter for a bit before resuming his mission for his phone. The phone seemed to dance just out of his reach before he finally gripped it with his fingers. Dean thought of dialing Cas to assure him he was fine but the blood was coming out fast and the make shift tunicate out of his work shirt wasn’t stanching the wound. Dean dialed the man that would help him in any time of need.

     “Hey Bobby, I am out back of work, I need your help.” Dean let out a moan of pain. “And make it quick.”


	6. He wouldnt leave...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is late from work and Castiel becomes really worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long I've been soooo busy with school i hope you enjoy the chapter.:)

     Cas sat at the dinner table nervously waiting for Deans return. Dean was three hours late form work. This was nothing Dean would ever do to Castiel. Cas's whole body was being racked with nervous tremors. He couldn’t just call anyone to ask where Dean was. His brain was racing, _maybe Dean left me_. _No god._

     _Dean would never do that to me, I was his boy._

     Castiel quickly jumped from the table to peak behind the cutians for the hundredth time. He was increasing his chances of being seen but he didn’t care he had to know where Dean was. Cas's anxiety hiked through the roof. He hadn’t had an anxiety attack in years, the first time Cas had ever had one was fifth grade at Jaime Carson’s house. They were playing spin the bottle and it landed on Cas. He couldn’t take the thought and ran out. The teenagers whole body felt as if it was closing in on him until Anna found him and told him to calm down and that Cas was acting like a complete psycho. Castiel had been taking medicine since then to help but he hadn’t taken any since Dean took him in. Cas then realized he hadn’t had one panic attack since then.

    Dean kept him calm, but now he was gone. _He left me! I was supposed to be his boy forever! He loved me! He would never leave me, maybe traffic was bad._ My chest started to rise rapidly.

    "HE FUCKING LEFT ME! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS BOY!" Castiel threw his hands up in frustration. “Dean! You can’t leave me! Please don’t leave me! I love you!” Cas screamed into the silence.

    Anger started to fill him. Hot flashes shot through Cas quick and angrily; He needed to release. Castiel grabbed the nearest pillow and launched it across the room. That wasn’t satisfying. Sprinting into the diner room he grabbed the lasagna and flung it to the wall. His anger seemed to subside slightly but his adrenaline was quickly refilling itself. Cas couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Dean.

   “You ass! I love you!” Crumpling into a heap on the floor Cas started to bawl silently murmuring Dean’s name.

    Grotesque pictures of Dean with other girls and boys shot through Cas's mind. M _aybe Dean had grown bored of me and found some other prize for him to have._ _Oh god_ , _what if Dean had done this to many other boys?_ Maybe he was just a name in a long list of others.

    Dean couldn’t do that, _I was the only one he promised._ Maybe he did find another boy. _That_ _fucking son of a bitch, I hate him._ Castiel repeated in his head but he couldn’t bring myself to say them.

   Who was Cas kidding he loved Dean. Cas couldn’t live without his man. He was Deans boy and Dean was Cas's man. They completed each other. Hot fat tears rolled down his cheeks staining his skin as they made their way down to his soaked shirt. Castiel rocked on the floor letting his imagination get the best of him. Blackness started to close around his eyes. An attack was coming. Cas's whole body was shaking and he began to really freak out. Castiel clawed his way to his and Dean’s room screaming Deans name with every breath he took. Laying on the rug Cas quietly chanted Deans name in hope of his arrival. Darkness soon swallowed the teenager.

   “You disgust me.” Dean was standing in front of Cas looking down on him with hard cold eyes.

   “You’re a disgrace; I can’t believe I even picked you up. You’re a worthless piece of _shit_.” Dean nudged Castiel with his boot like he was some piece of trash off the side of the road.

   “Dean no, I am sorry i'll do better.” Castiel clawed at his feet trying to pull Dean down to him. Tears sprung from Cas's eyes quickly soaking his shirt.

    What was Dean doing? Cas could hear his heart shattering every time Dean spoke.

   “Get off.” Dean kicked Castiel off and proceeded to walk out the door. Cas was screaming after him but it was like he wasn’t hearing him, he just got farther and farther away as he wailed and screamed for him to come back to him.

* * *

 

   “Baby, oh babe. What have you done to yourself?” Cas's mind seemed foggy. He could hear a voice but he couldn’t seem to place who it was.

    Castiel became aware of the arms wrapped around him; the person seemed to be rocking Cas in their lap. Then it dawned on him who it was.

   “Dean?” Cas's voice was raspy and dry.

   “Cas, Baby? Oh baby I am so sorry. I had a mishap I should have called. Oh god I am so sorry.” Dean ran his fingers down his boys cheeks. Deans eyes were filled with so much worry.

   “Where were you? I was so worried.” Castiels voice was slowly returning but his throat felt like sand paper whenever he swallowed.

   “Oh baby, just something little it doesn’t matter. I am so sorry. Oh babe look at your face, you’ve gone and scratched yourself all over”

    “I thought you left me.” Fresh tears threatned to fall clinging to Cas's lower lashes. Castiel knew he sounded needy but he didn’t care.

    “Oh no baby, no.” Dean roughly grabbed Cas's jaw looking at him with a stern face. “Know this now. I will _never_ leave you, _ever_.”

     Dean smashed his lips to Castiels pulling him in closer. Cas started to wrap his arms around his neck but Dean let out a pain filled whimper. Cas pulled off to look at Dean.

    “What’s wrong?”

    “Oh it’s nothing just a little ouchy is all.” Deans voice sounded playful but his eyes showed discomfort. He tried to move his shoulder out of Cas's vision but the boy was on him in seconds to check Deans wound.

    “Oh my God you’ve been shot." It was Castiels turn to worry.

    “Baby seriously its nothing, Bobby took care of it.” Cas felt new slashes of anger shoot through him.

    “You stupid son of a bitch, you could have died what would I have done without you!?” Cas slapped Dean hard over the head.

    “What were you thinking? Huh!?” Dean took the brunt of his anger willingly. Guilt clouded over Deans eyes.

    “I am sorry I should have called babe-“Dean was cut off by a knock at the door.

    “Hello? Mr. Winchester I've been called down by one of your neighbors. They said they heard screaming we just want to check in to see if everything is okay.” The guilt in Dean was quickly replaced with fear.

    “Cas get in the basement now.” Dean whisked Cas quickly into the basement and rushed to the door trying to calm his flustered self.

    “Hello officer.” Dean threw on his usual plastered on smile for higher authority.

    “Mr. Winchester your neighbors have made complaints of a loud ruckus. Do you mind if I come in?” _FUCK_. Dean swung the door open wider to let in the intruding officer. All Dean could think about was Cas. Perspiration pooled around his neck and hugged his arm pits.

    “As you can see officer there is no problem here. It must have been some other house they were hearing.” Dean put on a fake smile letting out a small giggle but it quickly faltered to the police officers response.

   “If you don’t mind sir I am just going to check around.” “Yeah, yeah go on ahead.” Just anywhere but the basement. The police officer strode over to the basement. _Shit_. Dis this motherfucker have some sort of telepathy? Hopefully Cas had the sense to hide himself. The officer reached the bottom of the stairs when Dean heard a huge ‘thwack’.

    Dean raced to the stairs to find a wild eyed Cas and a bleeding police officer.

   “Cas what the fuck?!”

   “Relax Dean I just rendered him unconscious.” Cas was standing there like an idiot with the small table Deans niece had used a couple months previously for a tea party.

   “I think we better leave.” Cas calmly stated. The two men quickly packed all of the necessities and quickly climbed into Deans prized car a 67’ impala. The man seemed to love the car more than he loved himself.

   “Where will we going now?”

    “Oz.”


	7. These Were the Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have been on the road for almost a month now. Just a really fluffy chapter. Thought it was time after all of the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't uploaded in awhile! School has been crazy! Any ways i thought i would rebuff Cas's character. I didn't feel like he was in character so hopefully its better lots of fluff this chapter soo i hope you like it comments of criticism and appraisal are much appreciated!

     Dean silently tapped out the beat with his thumb on the steering wheel to his cassette of ACDC. Cas had been asleep for the past half an hour. Dean always thought he looked like an angel but when he was asleep purity and innocence radiated off of Cas.

     Dean didn’t really know exactly where they were heading. They had a close call at yesterday’s motel, the receptionist seemed to have a look of familiarity when she saw the men but quickly shrugged it off. Reports had swamped the news about the officer found unconscious in Dean Winchesters house. They hadn’t concluded about Cas staying there until they found a picture of Dean and Cas laying in bed together that Cas had taken. Dean cursed his self for being so stupid. Now they had to be extra careful Dean couldn’t take the thought of loosing Cas. He was his boy.

     Dean was thinking about how he was going to make the money last for the time being when he heard Cas stir.

    “Hey babe, nice nap?” Dean looked over with his award winning smile, he knew when Cas took naps he sometimes came around a bit grumpy. Cas just answered with some incoherent grunt and snuggled against Deans side.

    Dean played a small smirk across his face leaning into Cas’s touch. The older man drew in a long breath and placed a kiss on his boys face while twirling his thick raven hair in between his fingers. These were the moments Dean cherished, just him and his boy snuggling chest rising falling into rhythm. Dean reminisced about the day Cas and him stayed in bed all day just talking and snuggling only  getting up to get snacks. Cas seemed in awe when he told him about him and Sammy’s past together ridding the world of the most grotesque of human beings, which seemed to be the most of them. Cas told stories about his siblings a sad tone in his voice as he talked. Deans heart was pained with sorrow as he talked on. He wished Cas could see his siblings but that was out of the question it was too risky they could take him away from him. Dean would _never_ let that happened if he had anything to do with it.

    Dean must have been dazing off, he was swerving onto the wrong side of the road and some asshole in a convertible over used his horn at Dean. _Shit_. Cas was quickly alerted by the ruckus and tore himself out of sleep quickly sitting up.

   “What has happened?” Cas looked at Dean with tired droopy eyes.

   “Nothing just some asshole. Hungry?” Cas seemed to mull over the question, tasting his answer in his mouth.

   “Yes I would like to eat.” Dean pulled off on the next exit speeding into the parking lot of some run down old diner that had seen better days,, maybe in the 50’s. The only person in the diner was some old dude sipping on a cold mug of coffee reading yesterdays paper. Dean slid into the booth next to the door for easy access.

   “What can I get you sugar?” The waitress looked to be as old as the diner with the voice of a old toad.

   “Ill have the pancakes with a side of Bacon and sausage. Oh and extra bacon plus coffee.” Dean nodded at Cas signaling for him to say his order.

   “Just french toast and coffee for me thanks.” The waitress sausage fingers gripped the menus and headed back to the kitchen.

   “You okay Cas?”

   “Just tired.” Cas let out a loud huff and rubbed his face. “All this driving is not helping.”

   “You aren’t even driving!” Dean let out a loud laugh trying to lighten the mood. Cas giggled a bit at him.

   “Its brain stimulating.”

    The waitress returned with their food and drinks. The rest of the meal passed without anything eventful just a little bit of small talk.

    Dean found a small motel just down the road. Dean escorted Cas into the room placing his hand to the small of Cas’s back.

    “I love you Dean.” Cas suddenly turned to Dean lightly brushing his lips to the taller mans.

    “Where did that one come from tiger? I mean I am not complaining or anything.” Dean placed his hands on Cas’s hips pulling him closer slightly swaying him.

    “Dean are you trying to dance?” Cas let a smile peak on his lips.

    “Yea, trying. How about some music?” Dean strode over to the old radio flicking it on to his favorite station.

     _‘Hey Jude’_ Filled the room with its sweet melody. Dean slowly walked to Cas mouthing the words. Cas let out a giggle at Deans silliness. Dean grabbed cas’s hips pulling him close once again there warmth conjoining. Hand in hand the two men gently swayed to the music.

     “My mom used to sing this to me when I was a kid.” Dean buried his head into Cas's neck sweetly singing the words of comfort.

     “And don’t you know that’s just you, hey Jude, You’ll do."

     "The movement you need is on your shoulder.” Dean kept singing with the lyrics softly in Cas’s neck.

     These were the sweet moments that they cherished together. Everything was perfect for awhile. None of the whole police shit was real the only thing real was them for the moment. The song reached its close. Cas heard a sniffle come from Dean.The younger boy placed his hand on Deans back murmuring words of comfort. This was the first time Cas had ever heard Dean mention anything about his mother. It was heart breaking but heartwarming seeing this side of Dean.

     “Hey Dean, it is fine. Do not be sad.” Dean let out a set of small pitiful giggles.

      "I am not all that sad, it’s just you know I miss her.” Dean nuzzled closer into Cas’s neck breathing in his sweet scent of Cas; Lavender laundry detergent and mint.

      “Dean if you do not mind my asking but… What happened to your mother?” Dean breath seemed to hitch in his throat.

      “She uhh.. She was killed back when I was a kid. Sammy was just a baby. Some psycho son of a bitch broke in and….They killed her, set the house on fire.” Cas looked up at Dean with mute horror.

      “I am sorry I asked. I will not bring it up again.” Dean had tears glistening in his eyes.

      “Nah, Cas it’s fine you’d of find out some way or another.” Dean pulled Cas in for a long bone crushing hug.

      “I love you so much Cas.” Dean pulled Cas up for a slow sweet kiss. Such a bitter sweet moment could be made all the better with a little sugar. Cas broke the kiss pulling Dean towards the bed by his hand. Dean laughed as Cas lay on the bed posing for him.

      “Paint me like one of your French girls.” Dean laughed at Cas.

      “Where the hell did you learn that?” Dean held his waist while he roared with laughter.

      “Was it good? I learned it off the internet back at the house. I was waiting for a proper time to say it.” Dean just laughed more.

      “Cas have you ever even seen Titanic?”

      “No I do not believe so.” Dean suddenly went serious.

      “Are you kidding me!?” Dean headed over to the TV. They always had the damned movie playing on the movie channels that cost but the money was well worth seeing Cas watch the movie. The boys got huddled together under the cover tangling their limbs together like some sort of human pretzel. Dean pressed play. He was actually kind of giddy to see how Cas reacted to the movie. Dean fell asleep half way through but Cas stayed wide eye throughout the whole movie asking random odd questions to a groggy Dean.

     Celine Deon flowed through the room lulling Dean out of sleep. Cas was sitting at the end of the bed with tissues crumpled in his hand. Hot fat tears rolled off of his cheeks soaking him and the cover placed under him. Cas became alert of Deans presence.

     “Why? They could have both fit on the door!” Cas face was distorted while he sobbed.

     “Oh babe it’s just a movie.” Dean switched off the TV and yanked Cas back up with him.

     The younger boy sobbed into the older mans chest.

     “It is not fair! They were going to be together forever.” Dean just giggled and pulled Cas in closer.

     “It’s okay baby.” Dean rubbed back Cas’s hair murmuring sweet nothings until Cas’s breathing became deep and regular. He was asleep. Dean lay there in the dark breathing in Cas’s whole essence.

 These were the moments.


	8. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas misses his family and asks just for one call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry i haven't uploaded in so long. Ive been busy with school and that's no excuse i know ill try to upload sooner next time. Comments of appraisal and criticism are lovely.

     Cas lay awake listening to the rhythmic breathing of Dean. Images of last night shot through Castiels brain. Dean had opened up to him about his past life. It was wonderful to hear of a Dean that still had innocence. Cas lay thinking of Dean when a pang hit his heart. Cas missed his family too. They may have not been the best family or the best supporters of gays but they tried at least. Cas’s stomach twisted with guilt as he thought of his mother looking for him. He should not have just left his family alone without any warning. He could have at least left a voicemail after he realized Dean was not a bad person. Cas lay there thinking maybe Dean would let him contact his family, just to tell them he was okay.

     As if on cue Deans eyes fluttered open to see Cas. Dean draped his arms across Cas pulling him in closer. Dean loved sleepy moments like these in the morning (Even though he would never admit it). Cas nuzzled closer into Dean neck. His breath rolled down the younger boys back sending a shiver through his body. They were a mess of tangled human limbs and covers.

     “We should get going soon.” Deans words were muffled as he kissed Cas’s shoulder. Cas groaned in protest. The bed was to warm.

     Rays of light poured through the window glazing them with warmth. Dean was right though they had to get a move on. The two men packed their clothing quickly and got into Dean baby.

    “Where to?” Cas looked up at Dean with curious eyes. Dean just smirked.

    “It’s a surprise babe.” Cas frowned at Dean. He hated surprises. The men drove in silence before Dean had Cas flip through a couple of old cassettes.

    “Pick your favorite.” The younger man ended up choosing Guns and Roses. The sound of Welcome to the Jungle filled the Impala. Deans head was nodding to the beat before the main chorus came on.

    “Welcome to the jungle! We got fun ‘n’ games! We got everything you want! Honey we know the names! We are the people that can find, whatever you may need! If you got that money honey, we got your disease!” Dean was belting out the lyrics. Cas lay there emotionless.

    “Baby what’s wrong?” Dean turned down the music.

    “Oh it is nothing. Do not worry about me.” Cas plastered on a fake smile.

    “I smell bullshit, spill.”

    “Well, I know it is a lot to ask of you Dean but I would like to speak to my family.” Cas kept his gaze locked on the floor of the impala. Deans intense gaze burned through Castiel. Dean veered the car to the side of the road causing Cas to brace his self to the side of Dean. Dean switched his eyes from the road back to Castiel.

    “You’re damn right it is too much to ask. No you can’t see or talk to them.” Dean untangled himself from his seatbelt. Fingers pulled Cas’s face up. Deans eyes were dark and demanding.

    “You have me and that’s all you need. Do you hear me?” Cas trembled under Deans strong demeanor.

    “I am sorry I shouldn’t have asked-.” Cas was cut off short by deans strong grip on his chin forcing him to look into Deans eyes.

    “You have to stay with me! It’s the only way to keep you safe. I AM THE ONLY PERSON TO KEEP YOU SAFE!” Deans shouting forced Cas to slouch closer the passenger door.

    “You’re mine!” Deans eyes lost all there light being replaced with the dark emerald they now were. Cas was becoming scared.

    “De..Dean. You’re frightening me.” Cas’s voice came out small, he hated the sound of his voice, he sounded weak compared to Deans harsh deep voice.

    “Please..Dean.” Cas raised his hand to graze Deans cheek. Dean leaned into the touch with his eyes closed taking in the way his body sent shivers every time Cas touched him. Dean slowly cracked open his eyes revealing his emerald eyes bright again.

    “I..I am sorry babe. I am sorry.” Dean pulled Cas into a tight hold murmuring apologies over and over into Cas’s hair.

    “It’s okay, I should have known better than to ask. I apologize.” Cas pulled from the hug obviously hurt by Deans outburst.

     Dean hated to see Cas like this. This was for his own good. If he were to see his family or even talk to them, they could track them down. Cas was his everything. Dean would never be able to live with himself if something were to happen to Cas. They needed each other. Dean pulled back on to the road contemplating if he was too harsh on Castiel. Of course not, he couldn’t baby the boy.

     Cas on the other hand felt Dean should let him at least talk to his parents over the phone. They are his parents, the people who raised him and Cas just couldn’t wrap his head around why Dean thought just a phone call was so dangerous. They could find a payphone make a quick call and ditch the place fast before they could be traced quickly. Cas was ripped abruptly by the sound of his stomach growling.

    “Dean, I am hungry.” Dean let out a long frustrated sigh.

     Don’t get him wrong he was hungry but he didn’t want to risk getting caught. They were only an hour or so off from the motel they stayed at and that made Dean shiver. Dean pulled in to some drive through ordering from some voice cracking teenager quickly snatching the food and driving off.

    “Dean, you did not pay the man.” _Shit, Fuck_. Dean was too busy trying to get out and back on the road he forgot that he actually had to pay.

    “It’s all right, I am already wanted anyways.” Dean tried to make light out of the situation but he only earned a small laugh that didn’t reach Castiels eyes.

    “Cas, you need to eat. You said you were hungry right?” Cas surveyed the bag before sifting through to find his burgers and fries. Cas thought about how his mother would never let him eat the way he had been eating since they left Deans. His diet consisted of Dr. Pepper and tons of Diner burgers. The thought of the scolding his mother would give him made Cas feel guilty. He hated how he just left his mother without so much as a note saying he was okay. If only the police just got that Dean loved Cas and meant no harm. If only they just got that Dean was protecting him. Then they could call all of this off and he and Dean would live in peace. Maybe they might be able to start a family in the future. Cas smiled at the thought of Dean holding a baby.

    “What’s got you smiling like an idiot?” Cas hadn’t realized he had actually been smiling.

    “Oh, nothing just thinking.”

    “Listen, Cas. I know you want to talk to your family—.”Cas cut Dean off. 

    “No Dean, That is not--.”

    “No just listen, I know how much family means. I couldn’t imagine if someone told me that I couldn’t talk to Sam. I would just die. I was thinking that… That you can call you parents.”

     Cas looked up quickly too surprised to say anything. Cas dove for a hug from Dean causing him to swerve a bit into the other lane.

    “Thank you Dean.”Cas could feel tears glistening in his eyes. 

    “Yeah, yeah. Alright.” Dean pulled into a gas station with a payphone. They both went up to it with equal nervousness.

    “You know the number Cas?” Cas just simply nodded as Dean put in the quarters and he punched in the home phone number.

    *Ring*

    *Ring*

    *Ring*

    “Hello?”

    “Mom?”

* * *

 

    “Castiel baby? Is that you!?” Cas’s mom was practically screaming into the phone.

    “Yes mom, it’s me. How are you?”

   “Castiel where are you!? Are you safe? Did that son of a bitch hurt you!?”

   “Mother there is no need for that language. I am fine by the way, Dean would never hurt me. He’s taking care of me.”

   “He kidnapped you Cassie! You need to come home, Please.”

   “Mom you know I can’t, the police will take Dean from me.” Castiels voice was small and broken.

    “Cassie, please.” It was Castiels mothers turn to cry.

    “I am sorry mother. I love you”

    “I love you too but Cass-.” Castiels mother was cut off. The phone had run out of time. Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes before they could run down his cheeks.

    “Cas? You okay?” Dean was wrapping Cas in a big man hug.

    “Yes, just.. Can we go now?” Dean just simply nodded escorting Cas to the car. Dean knew they still were only about 4 hours from the motel they last stayed at but he couldn’t keep driving with Cas like this. Dean found some cheap dingy hotel and got a room practically carrying Cas to it. Cas was trying hard to stay together but he couldn’t shake the sound in his mother’s voice, all of the hurt, loneliness, and anger. Dean layed Cas on the bed quickly snuggling up to him. Cas loved the feel of Deans body heat against him. The way his breath rolled down his back sending shivers down his back. It soothed Cas. Castiel nuzzled closer into Deans neck, Deans stubble running across Castiels forehead slightly tickling him.

    “Are you okay babe?” If Cas was quite honest with himself he wasn’t okay. He shouldn’t be whining though, he had Dean. Dean would make him feel better, keep him safe. Cas just nodded against Deans neck. Cas felt his eyes grow heavy not realizing Dean was already asleep. The two men feel asleep like that, tired and wrapped in each other’s misery.


	9. Dean You're Hurting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks after Castiel's call with his mother Dean took it upon himself to buy a small apartment for the two to share (of course under false names). Everything seemed to be going well, except for the fact that the man hunt was still going and was more heated due to the new in tell of Cas's call with his mother. Dean was becoming anxious and a bit possessive forcing Cas to the point where he has to be in Deans sight at all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. My laptop broke i didn't get it fixed until today. Thanks for your patience!

     "Where are you going?" Dean’s intense gaze was fixed on Castiel as he moved to get up from the couch. 

     "Oh sorry Dean, I just have to use the facilities." Cas headed to the door quickly before Dean changed his mind about not waiting outside the door like he did last time. Things were becoming a bit tense between the two men. Deans overbearing tendencies were starting to piss the younger man off. 

     Cas shut the door behind and took a deep breath. This was his first moment away from Dean in the past 6 days. Things were getting bad. Dean wouldn’t even let him go to the bathroom alone. Dean said he was afraid someone might take him away. Cas thought it silly, It wasn’t like the police could just bust in through the bathroom door and take him away at that second; Dean just couldn’t stop obsessing about the thought of that being a possibility. They would be okay; no one would ever find them. Of course the thought of them being found out crossed Castiels mind but the mere thought made bile clog his throat. He would be okay with Dean, Dean would keep him safe, and Dean would never hurt him. 

     All Dean thought about was his numbered minutes with Cas. He needed to protect him, keep his boy safe from all of the nasty pedophiles and cop motherfuckers that wanted to take him away. He would fight until he was dead to keep Cas by his side. No one would  _ever_ take his boy if they knew what was good for them. Dean pondered on his thoughts until he realized Cas had been in the bathroom for a long time.

     "Babe? You coming?" Dean’s voice echoed in the apartment. 

     The sound of Dean voice grated Castiels ears. He had become so needy, not that he minded at first but when it came to the point where he couldnt go to the bathroom alone, enough was enough. Cas was getting sick of Deans assbutt bullshit.

    “Hold on Dean!” Cas didn’t mean for his voice to come out so harsh and he hoped Dean didn’t pick up the tone of his voice.

    “Get in here _now_.” Deans voice sounded grave and demanding but Cas was a grown boy and he could decide when he wanted to come out.

    “Hold on a minute Dean.” Dean snapped and leapt from his comfortable spot on the couch. _Why does he never fucking listen?_  Dean barged in the door to find Cas standing in front of the mirror.

    “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” Deans eyes squinted at Cas causing his crow’s feet to be more pronounced.

Cas got a sudden burst of courage. “I am talking to you.”

Dean lunged at Cas whipping him around shoving him face down on the sinks counter.

    “It seems you forgot who you belong to.” Deans eyes were crazed and his voice dangerously low.

     The air in Cas was knocked out of his lungs. Dean brought his face down level with Cas while holding him down. “Don’t you ever forget who owns you.” Castiel shuddered as  Deans breath rolled down his neck. Dean fumbled with his belt and ripped down his pants then proceeded to pull down Cas’s seconds after.

     “No Dean, please no. I promise I will be good.” Dean acted like he didn’t hear Cas’s pleas and ripped down their underwear in unison.

     “Goin’ in dry. Gonna teach you a lesson.” Cas whimpered at Deans words. There was no getting out of this. _I deserve this_.

     Dean thrust in hard making Cas scream out in pain more than pleasure. Tear streamed down Castiels face. “Dean please. STOP!” Dean grabbed Cas’s head and slammed it against the mirror. The glass smeared with spit and tears.

     “WHO OWNS YOU?!” Dean screamed at Cas while he slammed in again.

     “Dean please!” Cas was blubbering and his cheek was throbbing from the force of Deans hand. _I deserved this I antagonized Dean. This is my fault._

     “WHO!?” Dean slammed Castiel’s face into the mirror again continuing thrusting in his boy furiously. Dean was long past losing control, it was like a whole new being had taken over him.

     “Y..Yo..You.” Dean leened into Cas’s face.

     “Say it louder.” Deans hissed and slammed into Cas again.

     “YOU! YOU OWN ME! I AM YOUR BITCH DEAN. I AM YOURS!” Dean lost it at Castiels words and spilled into Cas in one violent thrust. His orgasm raked through his body sending him into a spasm. Dean pulled out of Cas earning a whimper from the younger boy and lowered himself to the floor to rest.

    Cas was too scared to move. His whole body was screaming in pain. He just stayed against the mirror bawling. His mind couldn’t process what just happened. Dean just _raped_ him. A voice in Cas’s head begged to differ with those words. _No, you deserved it. It was not rape; it was punishment for your behavior. You deserved everything you got. You are Deans bitch._

    After Deans orgasm wore off he realized what he had just done. He had lost control, again. He hurt his boy. He had promised he would never do that again. _God dam it I was supposed to be the one to keep him safe. I was never supposed to hurt him._

    “Oh god, baby. I am sorry!” It was Deans turn to cry. He crawled towards Cas and ripped at his legs trying to pull him back down. Cas was quick to obey, he now knew what would happen if he disobeyed.

     “B..Bab..Baby. S’Sorry. Didn’t mean it.” Dean pulled Cas into his lap rocking him like a baby.

     “My boy, I lost control. It won’t happen again. It’s just you were acting so bad.” _Daddy needed to punish his boy._ Dean thought about it. He was somewhat like Castiels Dad. He was just punishing him for being a bad boy.

      “Daddy didn’t mean to hurt you so bad. You needed to be punished. Daddy needed to teach you a lesson.” Cas shuddered at Dean words. He was calling himself daddy and Cas knew from then on, that’s what Dean would want to be called.

      “I..Its okay..De.D..Daddy. I was being a bad boy. I _deserved_ it. I need you to keep me in line.” Cas cuddled in further into Deans arms.

      “That’s right my boy, daddy will take care of you.” _Cas is right, he deserved this. I have to keep him in line. I am his Daddy._ Dean liked that Cas agreed with him.

     The older man carefully raised himself up with the younger boy in his arms. Dean walked towards the bedroom.

      It was small and it had a wire framed queen bed that sat in the middle of the room with a dresser to the right. Dean laid a semi conscious Cas on the bed and quickly crawled in after him. The mattress was nothing like his memory foam bed back home but this mattress would have to do. Both of the men were cuddled in each other’s arms with even breathing.

* * *

 

 

 

     Dean was first to wake up the next morning. Last night’s events slowly pieced their self together in his brain. Dean groaned and pulled Cas’s face closer to his giving him a chaste kiss. Cas stirred out of sleep to see Dean staring down on him.

    “Good morning Dean.”

    “Ah ah ah. What my name?” Dean chided Cas with his eye brows raised.

    “Sorry, good morning daddy.” Dean smiled at Cas’s answer and kissed his boy once more.

    “What do you want daddy to make for breakfast?”

    “Anything…d.. daddy.” Cas was still getting used the sick nickname that Dean had given to himself. Dean leapt out of bed and turned at the door way to look back at Castiel.

    “Love you my boy.”

    “I love you too De..daddy.” Castiel choked back bile in his throat. 


	10. I am Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds a way to finally be free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent wrote in so long, i just havent had the muse to write. Well here you go I hope you like it!

     “Daddy, may I please taste your dick?” Castiel was currently being subjected to one of Deans new sick games of the week. This evening Cas was playing a dick hungry maid.

     “Oh my boy, such a good slut for daddys cock. Do you like tasting it?” Dean circled Cas’s plush lips with his head before dipping it into Cas’s warm cave. Just the right amount of pleasure pulsing up his dick as his boys’ teeth lightly scraped as if they were playing some chaste game of tag. “You like that my boy?” Dean grabbed Castiels hair fucking into his mouth deeper. “God so perfect.”

     Dean ripped his dick out of the younger boys mouth. “My boy.” Dean lifted Cas up, pulling him into a vicious kiss. Dean didn’t even bother asking for permission, this was his boy. Dean licked into Cas’s mouth, himself and his boys taste swarmed together in Castiels mouth sending Dean on a ecstasy ride.

    Dean wrapped his hands in Cas’s head pulling him back. “Who am I my boy?”Deans gaze was fierce and piercing on Cas.

    “You’re my daddy.” Just those words left Dean reeling into a head exploding orgasm.

    He really loved these new games with his boy.

    Cas felt sick. His whole body convulsed and shook. The vomiting seemed to never stop. The constant worrying over if he had pleased or upset Dean was sending him spiraling down. Castiel felt he was just a shell of who he once was, his life was just a constant autopilot. Dean was no longer passionate or loving, just a mad power craving son of a bitch who used and abused him. Dean had found new ways to keep their sex life interesting. Last week Cas was tied to the bed for two days. Dean wouldn’t even let him go to the bathroom, he just handed him an empty bottle. He would probably have scars on his neck, wrists, and ankles from the coarse rope chaffing his skin as he struggled. Dean grew bored of that game quickly.

    Today he forced Cas to wear a skanky maids outfit meant for a 16 year old girl. First Dean had him ‘clean’ his mouth but now he had to ‘clean’ Deans dick. His poor excuse was Castiel hadn’t kissed him goodnight last night, so this was to be his punishment.

    “So perfect my boy. Go clean up for me baby, need you lookin’ nice for dinner.” Cas quickly obeyed heading towards the bathroom pulling the door in a almost hurry trying to get away from his capture.

     Castiel didn’t know how much longer he could deal with this. The shower seemed to snap him out of his trance, but it wasn’t long before Dean was banging on the door for Cas to get out. It hadn’t even been five minutes.

     “I am coming out now Dean.”

     “Good, that’s my boy. Nice and clean.” Castiel put on his usual outfit nowadays consisting of a see through cotton shirt and sweats. Dean said he liked it when his hair was disheveled and he looked laid back.

     “I am going to make your favorite, Lasagna.” Castiels stomach flipped at the thought. It reminded Cas of Dean from before.

     “I have some good news too.”

     “What is it daddy?”

     “Jess went into labor a bit early but the babies okay. It’s a little girl.” Dean beamed with pride.

    “Oh that is nice. What is her name?”

    “Sam named her Johanna, after a old friend.” Deans eyes seemed to go dark at the mention of her.

    “That’s nice. May we go see the baby?” Deans eyes flashed with anger. Cas quickly got what the answer was.

    “I am sorry I asked I was stupid. Forgive me daddy?” Dean smiled at his new name.

    “Of course baby, but you know isn’t safe for you out there.” Castiel felt disappointment; he hadn’t been outside in so long.

    “Come on lets go make dinner.” Cas followed after Dean.

    “Can you dice the tomatoes baby?”

    “Yes daddy.” Cas picked up the night to get to work but a thought flashed through his mind.

    He could just end it all now. He could just plunge the knife into Dean. Watch the betrayal fill his eyes as blood pooled the floor. It could be easy.

 _Dean would get off easy. He wouldn’t go through all of the pain. Do it to yourself. End your worthless life. That would make Dean hurt. He would have to go through life without his boy_.

    “Baby? Are you okay?” Dean looked at Castiel questionably. He realized he had just been sitting there.

    “Yes, Sorry.” The rest of dinner was uneventful. Dean told Cas that since he was being such a good boy and playing daddy’s games that he wouldn’t need to be punished tonight. Relieve washed over Cas.

    _Do it, tonight. He will never know until it is too late._

    After dinner was cleared and Dean announced it was bed time, Cas asked for permission to use the bathroom.

    “Sure my good boy. Just don’t take too long, the beds cold without you.” Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss his boys forehead.

    Cas had to make this quick. After Dean went to their bedroom Cas quietly raced towards the kitchen to grab the knife.

_You’re almost there. Do it quickly. You will be free soon._

    The bathroom door snapped close behind Castiel. The person in front of the mirror was not the same as he used to be. This was just a weak spineless shell of the boy he once was.

     “Hurry up Cas!”Dean was growing impatient. He didn’t have much longer before Dean would rush into the bathroom to find him.

     Without a second thought Cas drug the knife across his wrist with a hiss then proceeded to the next arm. The blood was so warm, unlike what Cas felt, he felt so cold. Castiel’s head started to swim as he sunk to the floor as darkness enclosed him.

    _You’re finally free._

     “I am free.” Cas croaked as a single tear slid down his cheek.

     

* * *

     What was taking him so long? Dean threw the covers off of him in minor frustration and padded quickly down the hall.

     Dean was not ready for the scene that was portrayed in front of him. His boy lay pale in a puddle of his own blood.

     “CAS! NO!” Dean fumbled towards Cas slipping in the blood. This didn’t seem real. _Why would he do this to me!?_ The rest of the events unfolding were just a blur. Dean couldn’t even remember calling 911. He couldn’t even recognize the cuffs being placed on his wrists as he was being drug away from his boy. All he knew was he was now in an interrogation room cuffed to a cold metal chair miles away from his boy.

   

* * *

     “Castiel?” Cas’s eyes felt heavy and his whole body ached. His head swam as he tried to sit up.

     “No baby, lay back you need to rest.”

     “No Dean! Dean will be worried I have to get to him!” Cas clawed at whoever was holding him down desperately trying to get back to Dean.

     “Castiel baby, its momma. You’re okay.”

     “Mom?” Castiels voice cracked as he slowly cracked open his eyes to come face to face with his mother for the first time in months. Now he was being encompassed with warm arms pulling him in for a bone crushing hug.

     “Oh my sweet little boy.” Castiel’s heart clutched at those words. It’s what Dean would have said. Tears slid down his face heavily.

    “Oh god we missed you so much since that bastard took you away. You’re safe now. He’s gone now. He can’t hurt you anymore. ” Cas sunk further into his mother.

    He knew, Dean would find a way to get his boy back.

    All the visitors came and went. His family had all flew down to him. 2 guests he weren’t expecting arrived later in the day and Castiel thought he could never be happier to see them.

    “Castiel!” Anna practically screamed as she flew her arms around him.

     Cas grunted in pain at the impact of his very excited friend.

      “Oops,I forgot.” Anna looked down at his arm.

 _Of course they know. They know you tried to kill yourself._ “

     "It is fine Anna you were excited. How are you?” Anna looked at him in disbelieve.

     “Are you kidding me Cas. You were gone for months and you want to know how I am!? How are you Cas? Are you doing okay with, you know, everything?”

    “You mean how am I doing after being kidnapped for nearly a year and trying to kill myself?” Anna looked like she had been slapped in the face.

    “I am sorry-“

    “No sorry, I just. It seemed I have lost some of my social skills.”

    “Its fine Castiel, you’ve been through a lot of shit. Balthazar is outside, do you wanna see him?” Cas just nodded.

All of this talking was exhausting. 

Balthazar seemed a bit skittish as he creeped into the room.

    “Hey Castiel.” “Hey Balthazar.”

    “So how are you doing?” “I swear if someone asked me that one more time I am going to freak out.”

    “Sorry, force of habit.”

    “It’s fine. So how is A.P Chemistry doing?” Balthazar laughed at Castiel before he answered.

    “I guess its okay; it sucks without my smart buddy to help me through studying.” A small smile cracked across Cas’s lips. It was the first time Cas had smiled in months.

    Hours passed of him Balthazar and Anna catching up before his mother knocked on the door telling them it was time for Castiel to get some rest. His mom kissed him on the head before starting to walk out.

    “Mom?”

    “Yea sweetie?”

    “Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?” A smile spread across her lips. Castiel hadn’t asked for her to do that since he still slept in a car bed.

    “Sure honey.” She pulled the blankets back while Cas scooted over to make room.

    “Mom do you know the song Hey Jude?”

    “Yea, why?”

    “Will you sing it to me?”

    “Of course.” The soft melody slipped past her lips as she twirled Cas’s hair lulling him to sleep.


	11. I Need Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing to make Castiel better is Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i haven't update in so long. I just haven't had the muse to write anything. I hope you guys like the chapter. Comments of appraisal and criticism are lovely.

2 months later

“Can you tell us please what the exact type of relationship you have with this minor sir?” Deans hollow greens eyes met with Cas.

“He’s my soul mate; My everything and if you sonafabitches try and take him away I swear to fuckin’ god Ill rip your god damned throats out.” Dean started to thrash against the restraints to get to his boy. “He is mine.” Deans gazed burned through Cas.

He started to sink in his seat, anything to get away from Deans accusing eyes.

“What makes you think Castiel wanted to return these ‘feelings’ in anyway? Did you think that the only reason Castiel went along with this is so you wouldn’t kill him, so he could survive?” Deans eyes flashed with something that Castiel couldn’t place.

“He always wanted me, he still does. He is my boy. He will never escape me. I will always find you Cas. Don’t fucking doubt that for a minute baby. I love you and nothing can separate me from you. YOU ARE MINE DAMMIT! Dean started to lose it, he was tossing himself from side to side pushing and thrusting trying to get to Cas. Guards quickly escorted Dean out of the court room, but Dean wasn’t having it. “I FUCKED YOUR SON. LONG AND HARD! HE SCREAMED FOR ME TO GO DEEPER AND HARDER HE LOVED EVERY BIT LIKE THE COCK SLUT HE HIS!” Castiels mom screamed in horror she threw herself into her husband’s arms. The witness stand gasped from the grotesque statement.

“That is enough!” The judge slammed the grovel down to gain order. “Get him out of here!”

What no one in the court expected was Castiel’s response; he jumped up and ran at Dean.

“Daddy I am sorry! I have been so bad! Daddy please! Daddy please don’t leave me!” Cas crammed his lips to Deans. The kiss was hard and ravenous and needy and broken quickly by the guards. Castiel crumbled to the floor. “NOT DEAN! I NEED HIM! DON’T TAKE HIM!”

That was all Castiel remembered of the last court date between him and Dean. The last day he saw Dean, the day where everything went dark.

1 Year Later

“Castiel can you tell me how you’re feeling?” This was Cas’s 4th shrink this year. None of them would listen they just kept telling him this wasn’t love he was feeling it was a condition called Stockholm syndrome. They didn’t know though, what Dean was really like. How loving he was. How in the early mornings he would pull Cas up with him and play with is hair and whisper sweet nothings, how he always helped with dinner and made sure Cas was happy. They only thought of Dean from the apartment, the bad Dean. He was just upset; he would never purposefully hurt his boy. He loved him and that was all that mattered.

“WHAT DOES IT FUCKING MATTER WHAT I AM FEELING?”

“Now I understand you’re angry but you need to calm down. Yelling isn’t helping anyone.” Castiel bolted from his chair.

“CALM DOWN!? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN TILL I SEE DEAN PLEASE JUST LET ME SEE HIM I WONT TOUCH HIM I JUST NEED TO SEE HIM! WHY DON’T ANY OF YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND! WHY DON’T YOU MISRABLE BASTARDS SEE!? THE ONLY THING THAT WILL MAKE ME RIGHT IS DEAN!” Castiel left the shrink speechless to find his mom.

“Let’s go.”

“Cassy baby you’re sweating.”

“Let’s go please I want to leave. I don’t want to be here anymore get me out of here.” Melanie knew there was no arguing with her son.

“Okay fine.” Melanie escorted her son out to the car quickly before he had another blow out and caused a scene.

“Honey why won’t you talk to them? They just want to help.”

“I don’t want to talk to them I want to talk to Dean.” They have had this argument over and over and each time Cas said the only thing that would help him was the person who kidnapped and raped her son. This is what the professionals said. He would try and find comfort in the person who hurt him. It was called Stockholm syndrome and the only way to treat it was to separate them until Cas no longer felt that way towards him. Of course the hundreds of medicine they prescribed for her son helped but that would be the main treatment, separation.

“Cassy I can’t do that for you, you know that.” Cas was shutting her out. “Okay fine ignore me but that’s my last word.”

The ride home was quiet and awkward and Castiel couldn’t wait for it to be over.

All Castiel could think of nowadays was how he betrayed Dean. He left him, Dean had trusted him and he gave him up like he was nothing. His friends tried to get his mind off things but Castiel pushed them away. He hadn’t talked to either of them in 3 months. He was sick of their constant nagging for him to forget Dean. They called him horrible names like ‘rapist’ and ‘psycho’. Castiel couldn’t have anyone talking about his love like that. He didn’t need friends anyways, he has Dean. A couple months after Castiel had last seen his love he started to hear a voice in his head. He knew that voice, it was Deans. It just started as small talk. Cas felt weird doing it, he was fully aware that he was talking to himself. As time went on though, that’s all that Castiel talked to, he could picture Dean in his favorite outfits and he was there before him clear as day. The line between reality and his conscious began to blur and Cas forgot all about the fact that Dean wasn’t actually in front of him but just a picture his conscious had created. His parents worried constantly and no matter how many times they upped his dosage he kept seeing this doppelganger of Dean. Things had become so real about this Dean, Castiel didn’t even control when he came or what he said. This helped Castiel get through every day just thinking at least he still had this last bit of Dean back that no amount of medicine or shrinks and not even his parents could take away. This made him feel like he was actually in control of his life again because this was something no one could ever take away, not even himself.

As soon as the car pulled to a halt Castiel was racing to be back in his room. When he opened the door Dean was inspecting a stack of books piled on top his desk.

“You’re such a nerd.” Dean smiled and slowly walked over to his boy.

“Yes, but I am your nerd.” Cas went on his tippy toes to kiss his man.

“I get so bored in your head while we are out. I should start coming out in public more often.” Cas let out a long sigh

“Dean, you know it’s not a good idea, my mom thinks I have calmed down on the whole ‘imaginary friend’ prospect and I rather not have more medication added to my long list.”

“Come on baby it will only be for a little bit.” Deans eyes flashed with mischief.

“No.”

“Fine, but you know I can come out whenever I want, but I don’t because I don’t want you pissed off. I hate seeing my boy upset.”

“I know Dean. Right now though your boy is extremely tired and wants to take a nap. Come snuggle me.” Dean laughed and crawled into Cas’s bed pulling him into his arms like he used to do when they lived at Deans house.

“I love you my boy.” Cas started to drift out of consciousness but he could still feel Dean wrapped around him.

“Love you too.”


	12. Need Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs his boy and he will do anything to get to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry of not uploading in so long but i just haven't had the muse to write. I hope you enjoy it, comments of appraisal and criticism are lovely.

_Need him, want him. Need him , want him. Need him, want him._

The endless mantra filled Deans head over and over. He had gone 2 weeks and 3 days now without his boy and he was going mad. Those fucking bastards took his baby away and refused to let him see Cas. 

 

> "YOU HAD NO RIGHT YOU SONSABITCHES!" Dean screamed at the nearest guard patrolling the prison block.  
>  "Shut your mouth you filthy pig! YOU had no right taking away that poor child from his parents! You defiled him." The guard spit at Deans shoes and walked away. 
> 
> Dean slammed his hands on the rail. They just don't understand, him and Cas were just going through a rough patch. Dean was fixing him, training him to be good boy. Everything was going to be okay. They fucked everything up! Now he was locked away to rot and his baby was out in the world open for business for people to hurt him. Dean wouldn't be there to protect him and that drove him  _insane._ He needed to find a way out soon before someone else came and defiled what was his.
> 
> "Winchester? You got a visiter. Hand in through the slot, no funny business."
> 
>   _What if its Cas?_
> 
> The officer escorted Dean to the visiting room. His heart was racing at the thought of seeing his boy. He had so much to say. He looked at the table, bitter disappointment filled him. 
> 
> "Heya Sammy." Dean plopped in the chair across from his brother. He looked tired and his eyes were puffy like he had been crying. 
> 
> "Dean you fucking idiot. I told you this whole thing was a bad idea. Look at what you did to that poor kid!? Dean, do you realize what you have done!? That boy is a mess because of what you put him through! You have fucked up before but NEVER this bad!" Dean just stared blank face.
> 
> "Dude are you even listening to me?! Cas tried to kill himself because of you!" Dean sprung up
> 
> "DONT SAY HIS NAME LIKE THAT! ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM THAT." The officer intervened then. "Winchester i suggest you sit down or your little pity party is going to come to a halt."
> 
> Dean let out a shaky breath and lowered himself back down.
> 
> "Have you seen him at all?" Just knowing that at least Sam has seen him could tide him over for awhile longer, he just needed that. 
> 
> "Dean, I shouldn't.." Genuine tears formed in Deans eyes.
> 
> "Please Sammy I am dying to know, I need to know that my boy is safe." 
> 
> "After the court date I went to visit him but his mom flipped and about called the cops, it didn't help when I tried to explain and the word brother slipped out. She said he was recovering and my being around wouldn't speed the process. She's right Dean, we just need to stay out of his life if he has any hope at all of keeping his sanity."
> 
> Dean scrubbed his face with his hands. 
> 
> None of them understand, Cas was sick. He needed Dean to keep him well, he was his medicine, they are each others medicine and they would die without one and another. Cas being alone in the bathroom too long proved it. Dean needed to get to him before he hurt himself again.
> 
> "You guys aren't listening, HE NEEDS ME, I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PROTECT HIM! I AM HIS EVERYTHING." 
> 
> Alright. That's it Winchester, this little date is over. 
> 
> "WATCH OUT FOR HIM SAMMY! UNTIL I GET OUT AND TAKE BACK WHATS MINE." The guard yanked him by his cuffs out of the room and toward A block. 
> 
> "Here's your room you piece of shit." He threw Dean roughly against the pavement before removing the cuffs. He lowered his face to Deans, his breath was foul and reeked of rotten milk. 
> 
> "If I was that boy's father, I would have kicked your damn teeth in and a buried you alive." The guard swiftly kicked Deans stomach before locking the door up. 
> 
> All the air left Deans stomach, leaving him weezing for air. 
> 
> "Nice to know asshole." Stumbling to his feet Dean walked over to his bunk to resume his letter to his beloved boy.
> 
> _Dear Cas,_
> 
> _I am so sorry baby, I should not of left you alone in that bathroom. I should have protected you like I promised I would. Ill fix you soon, I swear to god if it kills me I will find a way out of here to be with you again. You are my boy, and anyone that gets in the way of that will find their self dead in a fucking ditch. We will be togther again and we will make everyone who seperated us sorry. We will make them bleed for everyday they kept us apart. You are my boy._
> 
> _Love, Dean_
> 
> Dean gripped the paper tightly to his chest as he continued his mantra 
> 
> _Need him, want him. Need him, want him._


	13. Of Imagination and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas still can't escape Dean, and Dean will do anything to reunite the two.

Castiel stared at the 2 yellow pills in his hand, he knew Dean wouldn't want him to take them. It makes him weaker. Cas didn't want him to go away, he needs him, and Dean needs him.   
He threw the pills into the trash and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Melanie was at the stove cooking pancakes for Castiel. His siblings and father were already at school and work. Castiel dropped out months before, he couldn't take all the accusatory glares. They never understood Dean. They didn't know him. Cas made a face like he just finished swallowing his medicine.  
“Still taste bad sweetie? I can ask the doctor if candy coating is possible?”   
“It's okay mom, really it doesn't bother me all that bad.” Melanie made a face at her son, questioning his truthfulness.   
“I am making your favorite, I know the medicine has made you a little nauseous.”   
“That's not your favorite.” Castiel slowly lifted his eyes to the blonde man leaning against the door frame across the room. He couldn't answer in fear his mom would hear him so he just nodded in acknowledgment to Dean. Dean hated that.  
“Too good to talk to me now baby boy? Hm? Does daddy need to show you your manners?” Dean sauntered over to Castiel before grabbing his hips.   
“Say hi baby” Dean dug his fingers into Castiel's hips. Castiel squeaked out a small response.   
“What was that sweetheart?” Melanie raised her eyebrows at her son. She knew. She didn't know what to do anymore. They had tried so many different combinations of drugs and nothing was working. Her son was still seeing the apparition of the man who kidnapped him. It hurt every part of her being to see him haunted by that man. She would do anything to free him of his pain.   
Melanie cleared her throat, “Have a seat sweetie, pancakes are done.” Castiel subtly moved Dean's hands off of his hips before taking a seat at the table. Breakfast drug by. Melanie and him struggled to find a topic of conversation that didn't wrap back around to Dean.   
“I am going upstairs to read thanks for breakfast.” Castiel kissed Melanie's cheek before heading back up to his prison. Even though Dean wasn't really there he still managed to keep Castiel caged in. Castiel spotted Dean propped in his gaming chair. He looked unhappy. Cas’s stomach dropped, he knew he was in for it.   
“Baby, we talked about this. You will talk when spoken to.” Cas nodded.   
“What was that?” Dean started to raise his voice in agitation.   
“I..I am sorry daddy. I didn’t want to upset mom. She doesn't like when I talk to you in front of her.”

“Who is more important? Me or her? Choose wisely baby or so help me god. I will make you regret it.” Dean had lifted himself from his chair and was slowly backing Castiel into his bed.  
“Remember the first time I fucked you? Remember how I went in dry? Made you scream and cry under me. I will do that again.” Cas started to tear up.   
“It’s you daddy, It's always you. I love you more.” Dean smiled at his boys words and captured his lips.   
“Always my good boy.” Dean ran his hands down Castiel's side earning a moan from his boy.   
He took Cas’ jaw in his hand and jerked his face to make eye contact.   
“If you ever do that again. Ignore me. I will kill her, and I will make you watch. Cas nodded before allowing Dean to continue his assault on his body.

……………………….

“Wake up Winchester you piece of shit! You've got a visitor.” Dean rubbed his cheeks with his hands trying to scrub the sleep from his eyes. His bones ached, prison beds weren't doing him any justice. He hauled himself out of bed with a loud enough groan a 90 year old would envy. The bars were cold to the skin on his wrists.   
“Don't try anything stupid like last week or I will drop your ass quicker than you can scream brutality. Got that bitch?” Dean nodded as the cuffs were placed on his wrists and the guard let him out of the cell.   
Dean looked forward to his weekly visits with his baby brother, It brought light to the dark place he was currently in. Dean spotted Sam slumped over in a chair across the room.   
“Heya Sammy.” Dean threw on his signature shit eating grin, not that Sam could ever resist smiling back at him.   
Sam's head popped up to meet his eyes with his brothers. Immediate relief washed over his face. Places like this made him nervous and uncomfortable. They made him think of their dad.   
“Hi Dean, how are you holding up?” Dean locked his jaw, he hated that question. How good could he possibly be in a place like this? It was awful as is but to be away from his family and missing the girls grow up.. and his boy. The question had an obvious answer Dean knew Sam didn't want to hear. He just wanted Cas.  
“Oh you know, I got my outside privileges revoked for a couple of weeks. A guard started talking about.. well about you know and I got mad. Showed him what his opinion meant to me. Sammy these people just don’t understand that we love each other. I don’t care how long I have to wait. I will wait until the bones in my body turn to dust.”  
Sam's eyes started to blink back tears. He hated when Dean talked about Castiel. He hated that his brother did such an awful thing and wouldn't own up to it. His brother was always the good guy, the savior. He hated to see this side of him, the one that landed him in prison.   
“No no, come on Sammy don’t do that. I’ll stop talking about him okay? How are my girls? They looked so big in the last picture I saw.”   
Sam cheered up a bit at the mention of his daughters. He didn't know it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved Dean and Jess but then they came along it was the kind of love that took your breath away.   
“They're good, Johanna is full on running and talking. You can’t get her to stop. She is a constant energy source. Jess and I can barely keep up with her. She reminds me of Jo, I don’t know how it’s possible but she has Jo’s attitude. Dean let out a grumble  
“She always knew how to get on our nerves didn’t she?”   
“Like the little sister we never wanted.” Dean and Sam both stared off reminiscing of their old friend. Wherever she was now Sam hoped she couldn't see the person she had fallen in love with and who he had become.  
“I can't stay long Dean. Jess is officially outnumbered. We actually wanted to tell you together but we are having another.” Sam eyes gleamed with pride. Dean immediately got up to hug his brother in congratulations. He pulled Sam into a bear hug clapping him on the back.  
“I am so happy for you little brother.” Sam relished in this moment. Transporting himself back to Dean's house. Pretending he was in his living room giving the news with Jess by his side. Not across the metal table to his brother who had his leg shackled to a pole. If only things were different. 

…………………..

“You know you're going to have to figure out a way to get to me, the real me. Cas you know you can't survive without me. You need me. Always have, always will. Just come on baby imagine our lives together. We can move to the countryside where no one can find us. We don’t need anyone. Your family doesn’t really care about you and your friends stopped talking to you months ago. We can do this together. You just have to figure out how to break me out of prison.”


End file.
